Crush
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Reid thinks about his feelings for Luke over a drink. And guess who shows up? First ever ATWT ReidXLuke LuRe yaoi song inspired by the song 'crush' by david archuleta 'not a songfic'


Reid slammed down a few bills on the counter. "Get me a Jack and Coke." he stated dryly. The bartender glanced at the red headed surgeon before grabbing the money from the counter and turning around again.

Reid sat himself down on one of the bar stools. He let out a heavy sigh and heard a clank in front of him. He let his darkened blue eyes drift up momentarily seeing the bartender standing there having set his drink down. Reid sent him a rather cold look as he walked away.

Reid grabbed the glass in front of him and let the seemingly bitter liquid drain down his throat. He set the glass back on the counter with a scowl; feeling the familiar burning sensation in the back of his throat.

He glared at the drink in front of him crossing his arms over the counter; a very unpleasant look settling on his features. He was in a crappy mood, that was the only reason he was here. Trying to drink away his problems.

Trying to forget _him_.

Reid felt his scowl deepen upon the thought of his problem. Yes, he did have one hell of a problem to deal with. And that problems name was Luke Snyder. Reid reached for his drink again.

Downing about half of it this time.

He set the glass down this time with a little more force. He really hated the predicament he was in right now. And that predicament was Luke.

Yep, like an idiot Reid had done possibly the dumbest thing he could have done. He fell in love with Luke Snyder.

Yes, if Reid had doubted it before he certainly believed it now, that he was the biggest idiot on this planet. He let out a frustrated groan. This was the biggest slip up he'd ever made.

Because falling in love with Luke Snyder was a very big problem. And that boy came with his own share of problems too. Now if someone had told Reid that he would fall in love with someone like Luke, he probably would've hit them in the head.

Hell! Even if someone told him he would fall in love with Luke a few months ago when Luke blackmailed him into coming to Oakdale, he would have never believed it. Because he had hated Luke; before Luke would have seemed like the most undesirable person to him. Before he had come off as a selfish rich brat to Reid. A person who was annoying and stuck his nose into other people's business. He came off as obnoxious, stupid, persistent, and pesky.

No, Reid hadn't liked Luke at all a few months ago. But as things would have it that all started to change. Then Reid began to see Luke differently then before, and not so much as a rich brat.

He was funny, outgoing, caring, generous, cute-

Reid made his brain shut off after that word came into his head. He shook his head a little and quickly downed the remainder of his drink.

"Fucking Luke Snyder," he grumbled under his breath. That annoying blonde turned out to be the one person that really messed him up. Oh yes as soon as Luke came in he completely turned Reid's life upside down.

And what's more he began to fuck with Reid's personality. It was really putting his image at risk. After all if people found out he was actually...nice with someone he'd be ruined.

Reid sighed again hearing another clank and turned his gaze to the new drink in front of him. He wordlessly grabbed it from the table and drained down most of the contents of the glass.

Luke fucked him up in a way no one had even come close to. Not only did Luke seem to have the most complicated relationships. But he also had one fucked up ex-boyfriend too. Or was he still his boyfriend? Reid couldn't help but wonder vaguely if that's why Luke was like this.

The red head shrugged off the thought gazing dully at his drink. All he wanted was to try and forget his whole predicament. The worst part of this whole thing was Luke just couldn't seem to make up his mind.

First he loves Noah, then they break up, and then Noah gets his sight back and suddenly Luke goes crawling right back to him. And finally they break up yet _again_. Reid had lost track of their current status; finding that it gave him a headache trying to keep up with it.

So that was why Reid was here, currently attempting to drown himself with a strong drink. He lifted up his glass again, the glass didn't even reach his lips before Reid's face turned to one of down right annoyance.

He found himself glaring at the wall in front of him with possibly the most irked expression. And the reason for this face was the song that they had just put on.

/_Why is it bars seem to play the worst music when your trying to forget something?/_

Reid thought in his head when he heard the song, '_Crush'_ come on. He scowled again letting out a growl of annoyance. While tipping his glass back.

"Thanks a lot 'Gay'-vid Archu-'fucking'-leta" he snarled out silently. Reid was never a good person to be around when he was in a bad mood. He was twice as pissed off at people then he normally was. Which meant a lot more swearing, yelling, and insulting.

Could anyone blame him, _that_ song in particular wasn't the best one to help him forget about Luke. In fact it was like it was _mocking _him!

The song was fucking _mocking _him!

Reid growled softly knowing that the alcohol was taking effect on him. Which pissed him off further finding that it was making him think about Luke _more_ instead of helping him forget about him.

_"But I know this crush ain't going away~"_

Reid lifted the glass to his lips smirking, letting out a cynical chuckle.

"And behold the sick truth is revealed," he drawled finishing off the glass. He rummaged through his pocket pulling out a couple more dollars and put them on the counter. "Get me another."

The bartender stood there looking down at him skeptically. Reid lifted his gaze up to the bartender and picked his head up finally. Giving the man another rather cold look.

"Did I stutter?" he asked impatiently. The man glared at him but took the bills and began getting another drink. Reid sighed again.

And to think he thought this was going to make him feel better. Yet it made him feel worse then before. He rolled his eyes, if only this damn song would stop taunting him.

"For the love of God, why are you tormenting me," he asked silently. He was pissed off stressed out and drunk. So yes talking as if the song itself was literally doing this all on purpose was totally normal at this point.

The song continued playing relentlessly though and it was starting to really go to Reid's head.

"Look I don't give a damn how much you mock me, there is no F-ing way _I _am going to admit that I actually _like_ him." he stated firmly. The bartender set another drink in front of the surgeon and gave him an odd look; having overheard him talking to himself.

"Are you okay?" he asked raising a brow. Reid picked his head up grabbing the drink.

"Just fantastic," he spat. Starting on his new drink. He could feel the burning in his throat becoming less and less noticeable, either that or he was getting a little too tipsy to feel it. He could feel his head spinning a little, and could feel most of his coherent thoughts fading into the recesses of his mind.

"Luke is in love with _Noah_," he said making a face at the brunette's name. He glowered thinking about his former patient. "Luke's made that quite clear already," he grumbled. Holding his drink and looking at it for no reason at all. "After all why wouldn't he want to be with the guy who's forcibly shoved him away on several different occasions."

Reid closed his eyes sighing in frustration as the song continued to assault his ears.

"Why the fuck do I even like him?" he asked himself. "Hell, I don't even know if those two are still together anymore, but I do know that Luke is sure that he doesn't want me." he said bitterly feeling his grip tightening on his drink.

_"Cause I'm tryin' tryin' to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away~"_

"That's comforting," Reid said sarcastically forcing himself to drink more of the liquid. He growled again setting the drink down. "God can you just shut the hell up!" he asked. Reid rested a hand on his forehead feeling his head aching.

"Why do I even like that kid?" he asked again. As if he was expecting some sort of answer to just fall right into his lap. "I mean he's so obnoxious and annoying and...funny and nice and-ugh!" Reid groaned. "God I wish I could hate you Mr. Snyder."

The surgeon once more emptied the glass in front of him. His eyes looked over the counter hazily.

"Reid?"

Reid picked his head up from the sound of the familiar voice. He remained still for a moment wondering if he was starting to hallucinate. That thought quickly left his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid." the voice said again. The red head finally turned his head to look at the person behind him. He felt a small smirk work onto his face.

"Go figure I'd see you," Reid drawled out. Luke raised a brow looking at the older man.

"Are you okay Reid? I've been looking for you everywhere," Luke said exasperated. Reid looked at him and raised a brow.

"Oh really, and prey tell why were you looking for me?" he asked tipping his glass back again. Luke looked down at him and remained silent for a few seconds.

Luke opened his mouth, "I.." his voice seemed to crack a little as he tried to talk. Reid set his drink down and turned around on the stool fully so that he was looking at Luke.

"You what?" he asked almost mockingly.

"Well, because...I wanted to see you," he spoke silently letting his gaze drop to the floor. Reid chuckled amusedly, he wasn't sure if he found this funny because of the fact he was drunk though.

"Oh you wanted to see me is that right?" he asked unbelievingly. He chuckled again finding that statement almost painfully hilarious. "Well you made it clear you don't want to see me." he stated coldly. "Why don't you go see _Noah_?"he suggested.

Luke cleared his throat however, "I don't want to see Noah...I broke up with him." he stated. Reid picked his head up looking at the other incredulously.

"You what?" he asked. He wasn't sure he'd ever had Luke say that he broke up with Noah. Normally it was Noah breaking up with Luke.

Luke opened his mouth again and took in a deep breath. "I said I broke up with Noah." he said a little more confidently now.

"Why'd you do that, here I thought you had your supposedly perfect relationship with him." he taunted. Quite frankly yes Reid wanted Luke to feel bad. Hell he deserved to feel bad if Reid had to too.

/_God your driving me insane. I want so badly to hate your guts and I can't bring myself to./_

Luke hesitated talking silently and looking at the floor.

"I can't hear you at all," Reid prompted looking at the blonde.

"I said because I figured out Noah's not the person I love anymore!" he said louder. Reid froze hearing that.

"What?" he asked the words practically fell from his lips. Luke looked even more uncomfortable now from the admission.

"L-Look Reid, I know that I haven't been fair to you like I should've been," he trailed off and Reid found himself not even listening to him anymore.

/_Good God...what the hell have I gotten myself into/_

Now Reid wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or not. But the urge to do what he was about to..seemed to great for him to ignore.

Reid shook his head slightly hearing Luke still sputtering out sentences.

"You drive me crazy." he said. Luke blinked in question hearing the others voice. Reid suddenly grabbed Luke's face and pressed his lips against the others.

Luke widened his eyes shocked from the sudden kiss. But he felt himself melting into it quickly, he closed his eyes and found himself kissing back.

_"But I know this crush ain't going away~"_

END

_**I know...i told you guys i warned you but do not fear i can still write yugioh so...YAY! I literally only started writing ATWT last night and then i was listening to the song Crush and i thought this up its my very first so please don't shoot me. I wanted to get started and by the way i don't not like david archuleta but..it's Reid so i had to have him all grouchy and i also do support the Nuke pairing so please tell me if its any good please review**_


End file.
